This invention relates to improvements in a square bottom bag having an internal flap or patch.
Square bottom bags are commonly used for carrying various types of items. A square bottom bag can be "snapped" open and then set upright onto a supporting surface and maintain the upright positioning while the bag is loaded.
Such bags are used in grocery stores and receive prepackaged products, loose items, grains, flours and packaged liquids. These bags are also used in restaurants to carry sandwiches, liquids, condiments and the like.
These bags usually have front, side and back panels and a gusseted and folded bottom panel. Viewed from inside the bag bottom panel exhibits two internal folds, each of which have a centrally positioned free edge (referred to as a gusset edge). The edges are parallel and closely spaced but form a gap. These edges generally extend between the front and back walls and are parallel to the side walls.
It has been found that granular or flour-like materials and liquids tend to seep or leak from the bag interior through the bottom and to the exterior.
One technique to minimize this seepage is disclosed in Faltynek et al Canadian patent application "Bag With Internal Proactive Flap", Ser. No. 2,064,181-9, Filing Date Mar. 26, 1992 and laid open Mar. 3, 1993. That application discloses a single separate member that is glued to the bag interior adjacent the bottom and front walls so as to form a flap and is pulled into contact with the bottom by glue spots on the bottom. However, this bag has not become commercial and a more readily manufactured bag is desirable.
Recently multi-ply bags have become very popular and it is desirable to provide a flap system for use therein.
It is a further object of this invention to make the flap integral with the bag, especially with the inner ply.
Moreover, it is another object of this invention to further reduce or minimize leakage or seepage and increase the bag integrity.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.